Already Gone
by Dominae
Summary: Happiness should have been waiting at the end of the journey. Instead, there was just more pain. Born from listening to a sad song repeatedly. ValenXOC. Reviews make me feel loved and inspire me to write more. I like to think that's a good thing.
1. Fade

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or anything else mentioned, except for Eleniel.

This isn't a songfic, but it wanted to be. I suggest listening to Already Gone by Crossfade for this one. Yes, my title is taken from that. It seemed to fit. Probably because I was listening to it over and over while writing this.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eleniel smiled softly as she stroked the crimson hair of the tiefling lying next to her. He was still asleep, a content look on his face. A single tear rolled down her face as Eleniel rested her head on Valen's bare chest, probably for the last time. She didn't want to do this; she didn't want to leave, but the elf knew in her heart that she would die if she stayed. She would just waste away in the Underdark and become a shell of herself.

Valen insisted on not leaving the Seer, insisted on helping her rebuild. Eleniel was aware that it was just a front. If anything, Valen needed the Seer. Eleniel breathed deeply, enjoying the tiefling's cinnamon smell. Gently brushing a tear away, she slid out of bed, being careful not to disturb Valen. Eleniel dressed quickly and silently, and headed to the door. Her hand resting on the handle, she looked back at Valen's sleeping form. She briefly considered leaving a note, then turned and left. Eleniel knew if she stayed a moment more, she would slip back into bed and nothing would change.

-------------------------------------------------------

Valen sat at a tavern in Lith My'athar, intent on forgetting. In truth, he hadn't even realized Eleniel was gone at first. He had assumed that she'd risen before him and had gone for a walk. When no one could remember seeing her, he still wasn't worried. She was a shadowdancer, it would be easy for anyone to miss her. He'd realized that something was wrong when she hadn't shown up by the end of what passed for day in the Underdark.

Looking for answers and beginning to panic, he went to the Seer. He closed his eyes in pain, remembering what the Seer had told him. Eleniel had left early, only telling the Seer that she couldn't remain in the Underdark. Said it was smothering her. Valen desperately wished that Eleniel would've told him. He knew that even if she had, he wouldn't have listened. All of their conversations might as well have been silence. They had talked, but said nothing. Valen smiled bitterly, as he realized that Eleniel had left a long time ago. He paid the bartender, and left.

------------------------------------------------------

Eleniel stood at the outskirts of Waterdeep, listlessly looking at the sky. She was out of Lith My'athar, like she wanted. This should have been a happy moment. She should have been admiring the blue of the sky, the green of the grass. It was the same as always, and yet the colors were muted. The calls of vendors rang distantly in her ears, and Eleniel almost turned to leave for the Underdark. She halted her traitorous feet, and stopped stubbornly. She wouldn't go back there. She couldn't. Eleniel walked quickly, heading anywhere but the Underdark. Going back would mean giving up what she was fighting for. She lifted her chin, and strode onward down the road. She had to be strong.

-----------------------------------------------------

Valen furiously swung his flail at the practice dummy, but no satisfaction came when he heard the crack of steel breaking. He had stood for what seemed like hours at an entrance to the surface world, before turning and coming back to Lith My'athar. He was angry at himself, but just as angry at her. How could she have been so heartless? How could she have left, not even bothering to leave a note? Valen smashed the flail again into the dummy, stopping only when it broke completely. He turned and left, a glare set in his blue eyes.

Valen sat on the bed, arms resting on his knees and his head hanging down. He gazed at a small portrait of Eleniel that he was cradling carefully in his hands. The artist had rendered her perfectly. The elf's black hair was thrown messily over one shoulder, her green eyes sparkling with laughter at some unknown joke. Valen stared at it, his eyes glazed over. Looking at the portrait had hurt in the beginning, but he'd slowly ceased to feel the pain. Valen crumpled the picture and threw it into the fireplace in a sudden burst of anger. Tears slipped down his face, but he quickly brushed them off. Composing himself, he strode to the door.


	2. One Hundred Days

I originally intended for this to be a oneshot, but yeah. I heard a good song, and became inspired.

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights. I do own Eleniel though.

Suggested Listening: Here Without You by Three Doors Down

-------------------------------------------

Valen stared moodily into his ale. A hundred days had passed since she left and he still hadn't stopped dreaming about her. He had destroyed everything that reminded him of her, but she still haunted him in his dreams. Every time he woke without her, it was as if his heart had been torn out again. The Seer knew his agony, and that he lied when he said he no longer thought of Eleniel. With every lie, his heart seemed to grow a little bit colder.

The tiefling angrily flicked his tail, and the bartender watched him warily. Valen smirked slightly at the drow; he could nearly see the thoughts rushing across the obsidian face. He never caused much trouble, but most believed that he had become unpredictable. Valen took a swig of his ale, ignoring the quiet rustle as a person took a seat next to him.

He gruffly ordered another drink and a melodic voice said teasingly, "You know, you shouldn't drink so much."

Valen's heart skipped a beat, and he spun to face his companion. Eleniel hadn't changed at all. Her dark hair was falling loosely about her slender shoulders, and her green eyes still held laughter. She appeared exactly as she had in her portrait.

The tiefling silently stared at her, then gently picked up her hand. He needed to know that she was real, and not some imagined phantom. She squeezed his hand comfortingly, her skin warm and tangible. Valen laughed with joy, and pulled her forward into his embrace. Eleniel rested her head on his shoulder for a few moments, before gently leaning back. She brought her hand up and lovingly caressed his face, but her eyes were sorrowful. Valen captured her hand in his own, fearful. "No...please. Stay with me."

Tears slid slowly down her face, and she whispered quietly, "It doesn't have to be this way." Valen shook his head, holding desperately onto her as she faded away.

---------------------------------------

The Seer sighed quietly, her mind troubled. It was rare for her to dream, and be uncertain if it was prophetic. It was even more rare for her to dream and hope that Eilistraee had not sent the vision. If what she saw was true, then their Savior was in grave danger. The Seer placed a delicate hand on her brow, considering. Eleniel's leaving had hurt Valen terribly, though he was too stubborn to admit it and go after her. This could bring them back together, or it could kill them both. She sighed again, her mind made up. She did not wish to risk their lives, but they were dead without each other. The Seer rose from her knees, and strode to Valen's room.

----------------------------------------

Eleniel woke from reverie with tear tracks on her face. She gently brushed them away, her heart aching. The elf wrapped her arms about herself and rested her head on her knees. A hundred days had gone by; something that should have been a mere moment to her. Instead it seemed as if a hundred years had passed, leaving only agony in their wake.

Sighing to herself, she slipped out of the inn's bed and to the window. Eleniel had promised herself that she would never return to Neverwinter, but she still wound up coming back. She stared out at the hated place, unable to feel any sort of anger. She had been forced to help the city when she would have happily watched it burn, Aribeth and Fenthick had been unfairly condemned to the gallows, she had killed someone she loved, and yet she couldn't feel anything. Eleniel crossed her arms, her eyes dull as she wondered how everything had gone so horribly wrong.

---------------------------------------

Valen glared at The Seer's retreating back, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the door. He wasn't certain how he felt at what she had asked him to do. It would reunite him with Eleniel, something that he longed for. He wanted-**needed**-to be with Eleniel, but he was almost afraid of what would happen. Valen released the door, and turned to retrieve his armor and flail. No matter what she did, he would die before he let Eleniel come to harm.

----------------------------------------

Eleniel meandered aimlessly down the streets of Neverwinter, stopping only when she reached the docks. She gazed at the sea, listening to the soothing sound of the waves as she imagined herself somewhere far away. A grating voice harshly broke through her daydream, and she turned in irritation to face a dark-skinned man.

"Eleniel Amakiir?"

The elf nodded her head, snapping a bit more severely than she intended, "Yes. What do you want?"

The man only smiled, and bowed slightly. "I have an offer to make. Perhaps if we went somewhere a bit more private?"

Eleniel shrugged her shoulders and followed the man, keeping a tight grip on her blades.

--------------------------------------------

Review please, if you like it. Even if you think it's god-awful, go ahead and tell me so.


	3. Evil Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or anything associated. I do own Caius Krutch and Eleniel though.

Suggested Song: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

----------------------------------------------

Eleniel stared dubiously at the ramshackle house. It was squeezed in between two much larger buildings, so that most eyes would be drawn away from it. The roof was slumped dangerously, almost ready to fall. The rest of the shack wasn't much better; most of the wood was dark with rot and numerous cracks ran through them. It did not look very inviting.

Hands still gripping her blades tightly, she raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her. "It is much more than it seems, I assure you."

Nodding her head in understanding, she followed him through the molding door. The inside was similarly neglected; a strong, musty smell overpowered her nostrils and she sneezed loudly. Irritatedly raising her hand to brush away a cobweb, she stepped lightly over the floorboards. Though she tried to place as little weight as she could on the thin wood, they still creaked ominously, threatening to break under her. The room was mostly bare, with only a battered desk hunched in the center. Two small chairs were pulled up to it, one on each side. They appeared to be the only safe things in the room.

The man hastily drew out a chair for her and she warily took a seat, eyeing the man. He didn't seem particularly dangerous. He just looked dirty and rat-like. His greasy brown hair was pulled back into a stringy ponytail, and his skin was coated in filth. She half wondered why she had even bothered to follow him, until she once again saw his eyes. They were the only things that distinguished him from a beggar on the streets, with their deadly intelligence. The steel grey of the irises nearly glowed on his dark skin, giving him an ethereal look. He took his own seat and folded his hands together on the desk.

"What is your proposition?" Eleniel asked tensely.

She felt out of place in this building; this whole situation was disturbing her. The man tutted, and shook his head. "I have you at a disadvantage, Miss Amakiir. My name is Caius Krutch."

He held out his hand for her to shake,and she gingerly took it. This man unnerved her, and she wasn't certain why. His demeanor was cordial, even though his appearance suggested the opposite. Perhaps it was the sharp contrast between his aspect and outward manner. Smiling politely, she nodded her head. "What is your proposition, Caius?"

He leaned forward over the desk, folding his arms. "I've heard it said that you're quite the hero."

Inwardly cursing Deekin's book, Eleniel stood up and turned to leave. "You've heard wrong. I'm a mercenary, and I don't work unless well paid."

"You refused Neverwinter's money."

Eleniel stopped in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder, her face expressionless. "That was different."

"I hardly think it was love for your home."

The elf swung around and slammed her hands down on the desk, her eyes burning darkly. "It was a favor for a friend. If you're wise, you'll leave well enough alone."

Caius leaned forward unflinchingly, matching her intensity. "It was that human paladin, wasn't it? Elior?"

Eleniel froze at the name, wincing as Caius drove the blade in deeper. "Even heroes have heroes, Miss Amakiir."

He sat back in his seat and said quietly, "He saved you from your own darkness, and you worshiped him in turn." Eleniel lowered her head as he continued, "He stopped you from sinking deeper into a moral abyss. He brought you into the light, when most would condemn. For that, you loved him." She listened silently, each word tearing at old wounds. "You cared enough to stop him from falling, even though the cost was his life."

Eleniel leapt to her feet, the chair crashing away from her. "How do you know this?"

Caius ignored her, and his last sentence fell into dead silence. "You claimed that he fell in battle against Morag, and the people of Neverwinter wept for their _hero_."

Eleniel glared at his mocking tone and whispered brokenly, "How-how do you know this?"

Caius chuckled, shaking his head. "I know many things, Miss Amakiir."

"What are you?"

The room shifted and blurred as he responded, his voice becoming deeper. "I **am**." Everything darkened around him as he changed. Horns suddenly sprouted from his scalp, before just as quickly fading and a halo took their place. Eyes blinked all over his body as dusky wings flared from his back. Seeming to settle on this form, he continued. "Now, back to business. My proposition is this: If you venture north east of Neverwinter, you will find an ancient ruin. In its heart there lies a book that I have striven to acquire for many years. Bring this to me, Eleniel."

The room lightened, and Caius turned back into a beggar. He collapsed to the floor, his eyes a dark brown. The man stared up at her, confusion in his eyes. Her lips drawn into a grim line, Eleniel left.

---------------------------------

This chapter lacks Valen, but he returns in the next update. I must go study for finals, so please leave a review.


	4. Eyes of a Stranger

Disclaimer: I still don't own Neverwinter Nights or anything associated.

Recommended Listening: Fields of Innocence by Evanescence for the first bit with Valen. Second Part: Don't really have one here, but you should listen to Second Chance by Shinedown. It's good. If you can think of a song that goes with it, please tell me. I would probably enjoy listening to it.

----------------------

Valen strode down the streets of Neverwinter, cloak secured around him. Most would not be accepting of his appearance; he had learned that the hard way. The Seer had only been able to tell him that Eleniel was in danger, and that she had last dreamt of her residing in Neverwinter. The details were hazy, something that was uncommon for The Seer. She had been worrying over the vagueness over the dream, saying that it was blurred and menacing.

Valen stood in the shade of a building, contemplating where to begin his search. He doubted that she would stray near the castle; her hatred for this city's lord was too powerful. Valen was uncertain why she even chose to come back to Neverwinter, when so many ghosts haunted her here. He smiled grimly to himself; it was probably the same reason he chose to stay with the Seer. It was the only thing she really knew.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a small child tugging playfully on his tail, which he had carelessly let weave its way out of his cloak. The child beamed up at him, her brown eyes wide and innocent. Valen watched her incredulously, surprised that she hadn't screamed or run away. The little girl gently released his tail, gazing at it curiously as he carefully hid it under his cloak once again. "You look different, Mister."

He stared at her, surprised by the complete lack of hostility in her voice. It wasn't spoken as an accusation, it was as if she was simply curious. He gave a small smile, and said quietly, "I do."

"Why do you have horns and a tail?"

Deciding that it would be best if he didn't bring up his demonic heritage, he replied, "I...I'm part goat."

The girl giggled, but cocked her head to the side. "Don't ya get hot in that cloak?"

Valen chuckled at her fearless manner. "Sometimes."

"Well, why don't ya take it off then? That's what I do."

He grinned; her face clearly showed pride that she'd fixed his problem. "It's not that simple. People get angry when I take my cloak off. They think I'm not...right."

Her forehead scrunched in confusion as she tried to see something wrong about him. "You seem alright to me."

Valen knelt down to eye level on the worn stones of the city, his gaze serious. "Well, that's because you can see. Some people have gotten glass in their eyes, and they've gone blind."

The girl's eyes widened, concern and fear showing in them. "Can we fix them?"

Valen shook his head, and slowly stood up. "What is your name, child?"

"Wynn. What's your name, Mister?"

"Valen Shadowbreath."

The girl stuck her hand out, and he gently shook it. "Wynn, have you seen an elven woman with black hair around here? She's rather small, with green eyes."

Wynn frowned in thought for a moment, before nodding her head slowly. "I think so...her name's Ellie. I like her. She's always kind of sad though."

Valen's heart skipped a beat, unsure of what to feel. "Where is she?"

"I dunno where she lives...I always see her at the docks."

Valen stood up quickly, and turned to leave. Wynn's ran after him, and tugged on his hand. He looked down at her worried face, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we can't help the blind people?"

Valen shook his head, his eyes far away. "No...they have to help themselves."

Wynn sighed unhappily, and walked away slowly. He watched her leave for a few moments, admiring her innocent acceptance of people. Valen turned to head to the docks, hoping against hope that she would keep that trait.

------------------------------------

Valen kept his cloak wrapped carefully around him; he doubted that the people would be as kind as Wynn. Stepping cautiously around several crates that were being loaded onto a ship, he approached the nearest person. The man swung around as Valen tapped his shoulder, his features twisted into an angry smile. Seeing the tiefling's sheer size, his face paled and forced itself into a wary smile.

"Yeah? Whaddya want?"

"I'm looking for a woman."

The man grinned sardonically, and replied, "Have ya tried the Moonstone Mask?"

Valen shook his head irritably. "Not a whore. I'm trying to find an elven woman that was here recently. Black hair, rather small?"

The man nodded his head after a second. "Yeah...I think I have. Pretty little thing, but I'm not one for elves."

"Did you see where she went?"

"Ahem. I believe I can help you with that." Valen turned to the new speaker, his face guarded. The man didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, other than his steel grey eyes. "Please, follow me."

-----------------------------------

I took what anesor and quickthorn said into consideration, and they are completely right. I've decided to take Eleniel's bit and put it into the next chapter. Please review? It would be nice.


	5. A Cold Embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or anything associated. Caius Krutch and Eleniel are mine, though.

Recommended Listening: Hmm...Requiem for a Dream would be a good one. (It might be Requiem for a Tower.) If you look on Youtube, there should be something called Top Epic Music. That would be good too.

-----------------------------------------

Eleniel gazed at the area around her incredulously. Without her map, she wouldn't have believed that she was in the right place. An eerily silent forest surrounded her, seeming to muffle life itself. A thick blanket of fog had descended on the ground long ago, so that she could barely see anything beyond her ankles. A tiny cave opened up in front of her, it's entrance strangely out of place. From what she could see, it actually led into the ground.

She glared accusingly at her map. When she had visited the inn to pack for the journey, it had been resting innocently on her nightstand. She had no doubt as to who had left it. Eleniel sighed, and carefully lowered herself to her knees. This fog was disconcerting; she'd nearly tripped several times because of it. Sliding the map into her belt loop, she crawled forward into the cave.

The ground was hard and rocky, and dug painfully into her knees. From what little she could see, there didn't seem to be any spiders. She didn't want to survive so many things, only to be killed by a spider bite. It would be almost insulting. Eleniel carefully put a hand forward, testing the ground. It was growing steadily darker and she was beginning to feel as if the walls were smothering her. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward. As soon as her hand landed on the ground, a deep rumble ran through the ground.

Eleniel glanced back, gasping as she saw a large crack running through the tunnel, leaving a gaping pit in its wake. She crawled as fast as she could, desperately trying to escape. She blindly placed one hand in front of the other, cursing as her hand hit the cold stone of a rock wall. Eleniel groped around for a handhold, finally clutching an old root growing through the ceiling. The ground split up apart underneath her, and she dangled from the root, holding on for all she was worth. She glanced back the way she came, trying to find any possible escape route. All of the ground had disintegrated, leaving only a black maw. Bits of dirt pelted her head, and she looked up at her lifeline. Small chunks of soil were falling away from it, and Eleniel braced herself for the inevitable. Her root gave out, and she went crashing down.

Her back painfully met a smooth floor, and the breath whooshed out of her. She lay gasping for breath on the ground, every motion agony. Eleniel slowly picked herself up, clutching her ribs. None of them seemed to be broken, just badly bruised. She looked upward, trying to see how far she'd fallen. Her eyes met an unbroken ceiling; there wasn't even a single crack to be seen. Eleniel took a deep breath, and turned around. Dank stone passages ran off in every direction, their sides worn down by centuries. She had obviously found the ruin, but the map hadn't shown where to go once she reached the inside.

Caius had not spoken of any illusions either, but they clearly existed. Either that, or she was going insane. Eleniel smiled wryly; it was a distinct possibility. With a dim hope that she might have missed something on the map, she drew it out of her belt loop, unfurling its ancient paper carefully. She sighed. She hadn't expected it to show her anything new, but she wouldn't have been very surprised if it had. Eleniel began to fold the map up again, when the dark ink began to smoke. Her eyebrows raised, she frowned as the ink began to glow. The paper shivered in her grip, nearly causing her to drop it. The lines ran off the paper, sinuously intertwining as they formed a new path for her to follow.

Eleniel's forehead wrinkled; this was far too easy. She hadn't come across any traps, and had only seen rats. The illusion appeared to be the only dangerous thing that she'd run across. If Caius was as powerful as he said, then he wouldn't have had a problem retrieving his book. This whole business made her uneasy. She took another winding tunnel, glancing occasionally at her map. The book was at the dead center of the ruins, only a short ways away. The pathway opened up, and she drew her gaze away from the map. A large chasm yawned in front of her, with a rotting bridge stretched across it. If she was correct, the book was in chamber on the other side. Eleniel smiled slightly, almost grateful for the danger.

Firmly tucking the map away, she delicately put one foot on the bridge. It creaked under the slight weight, and she stepped away. Eyes closed tightly, she steeled herself. There was no other way across and she wasn't particularly afraid of death anyway. After all, she had already met it once. Hands resting on the fraying ropes, she lightly put another foot forward. The bridge strained ominously under her, groaning. Eleniel looked back at the few feet she'd gone, wondering if it was too late to begin to head back. She hadn't been offered any reward for her services, and she was still a bit confused as to why she had accepted in the first place. Her mind made up, Eleniel turned to go back the way she'd come. She didn't know how she would get out, but she didn't wish to die a meaningless death in this place.

As she placed one foot on solid stone, a sudden screech rang out. Her head jerked up at the noise, and she swallowed noisily as the ground shook under her feet. The tunnel she had come from cracked as a something began to force its way through and Eleniel crouched slightly, drawing her blades. With an ear-splitting rumble, the creature smashed its way through. All thoughts of fight left her mind; there was no way she could even hope to survive a tangle with the beast. Its two heads were snarling at her, red eyes glowing. Its body seemed to be covered with impenetrable steel scales, and its tail was adorned with foot long spikes. The beast radiated an aura of fear, even more than Vix'thra had. Eleniel took a slow step back onto the bridge, trying not to provoke the creature.

With another screeching roar, the beast charged. With a small screech of her own, Eleniel sprinted across the bridge. The beast bellowed at her retreating back, bounding after her. Eleniel tripped on and fell to her knees, glancing behind her. The beast had halted at the chasm, but lunged after her with a roar as she stopped. Her arms gripping the ropes tightly, Eleniel waited for the inevitable. With a loud groan at the immense weight of the beast, the bridge snapped. The creature howled as it disappeared into the darkness and her body screamed in agony as the bridge smashed her against the rock walls of the chasm, but she held on. Blood dripping from her head, she slowly climbed up the ropes. Her body quivered in exhaustion, but she hauled herself to safety.

Eleniel lifted herself up, a weak grin making its way across her face as she saw the chamber. Her mouth dropped open in awe as she limped inside. Smiling faces had been carved onto the four columns in the room, their eyes disturbingly blank. The stone walls had once been a vibrant golden color, but had faded with age. A pedestal of pure diamond stood resolutely in the center of the chamber, the book resting on it. The whole room seemed ancient, yet somehow new. It was almost like seeing an old soul in a youthful body.

Eleniel's brow furrowed as she walked further into the chamber, but she tried to suppress her worry. She picked the book up, anxious to be gone. She halted just inside the room to examine her map for another way out, then frowned. The ink had drained away from the paper, leaving it blank. As she watched quietly, words appeared elegantly on the map, written by a ghostly hand. 

_You will not be needing this. I am sorry that I have deceived you, but there was no other way._

_Caius Krutch. _

Her lips drew into a grim line with realization, and she looked up as a blinding light flowed out of the grinning faces. Eleniel briefly considered running, but she had no where to go. Raising a hand to shield her eyes, she let the light wash over her. Her hand numbed as the blood froze in her veins and she dropped the book. Fighting desperately against the sudden waves of fatigue, she fell to her knees. As darkness overtook her, the last thing she saw was the map vanishing.

---------------------

Sorry this is so late. I don't even have an excuse. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.


	6. A Life Not Worth Living

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Eleniel and Caius Krutch.

Recommended Listening: Like You-Evanescence, Your Star-Evanescence, Changes-Three Doors Down

--------------------------------------

Valen surveying his surroundings warily. He had followed the man, who'd introduced himself as Caius Krutch, to a small inn room. Just like Krutch, nothing about it really stood out. A bed rested in the left corner, completely made up, almost as if it had never been touched. A dusty wooden nightstand hunched next to the bed, a melted candle slumping down on its surface. Valen frowned, regarding the strange masks on the walls with a questioning glance. Krutch waved a dismissing hand at them.

"I am a bit of a collector. Now, about that woman you're looking for."

"Eleniel. What do you know about her?"

Krutch settled down on the bed, his face bearing a small look of regret. "I am afraid that I may have placed her in a great deal of danger."

Valen tensed, reaching for his flail as he barked out, "What did you do?"

The man shook his head quietly. "I asked her to retrieve an item for me."

"Where did she go?"

"Here. This will show you the way." Valen grasped the map that Krutch held out, and quickly rushed out the door.

Valen gazed at the cave entrance, his heart thudding in his chest. This wasn't right...not at all. If Eleniel was gone; truly gone, then he had no idea what he would do. When she had walked out, it had hurt him. But it hadn't terrified him; not like the possibility of her death did. He gripped his flail tightly, hesitantly approaching the cave.

The inside was steep, a well-worn path running along its insides. Valen followed it warily for what seemed like hours, steeling his resolve as the walls began to close in around him. He had lived in the Underdark for years; this was a mere trifle compared to that.

The path stopped abruptly before a large stone wall, as if someone had purposely blocked it off. Valen ran a hand along it, feeling for any possible levers or handles. His hand brushed the dirty surface, eventually meeting a strange crack. He raised his flail, preparing to smash the wall down. A strange rumble ran through the room, and the wall crumpled down into a pile of debris. Valen raised an eyebrow, then slowly stepped through the settling dust. As he started to continue the path, a voice asked softly, "Valen? Is that you?"

He stopped dead, turning around. A shimmering, feminine figure stood in the cloud of dust, a golden light shining from within her form. "Eleniel?"

The figure stepped close to him, and said brokenly, "It is you. Please, you have to go."

Her translucent hands caressed his face, light as a mother's kiss. She quickly yanked her hand back, as if his skin burned her. Valen tried to catch her arm, but his hand ran through her form as if it was air. "No. You would not leave me in Cania when I asked; I will not leave you here."

_The cold was in his very bones, sinking ever deeper. Eleniel was huddled around the small fire, trying desperately to get warm. The demon rose within him, snarling to be let loose. He slowly approached Eleniel, his eyes glowing a dim red. She rose as he came closer, concern in her eyes. _

_"Are you alright, love?" _

_His heart screamed within his ribcage, begging for him to reconsider. He strengthened his resolve. There was no way he could put her in more danger. "Eleniel...I need you to leave me here."_

_She looked at him, her eyes amused. "Leave you? Why would I do that?"_

_Valen kept his arms at his side, fighting the urge to take her hand. "Because. Just being in Cania is dangerous enough; you cannot be worrying about me losing control in battle."_

_A look of confusion came into her eyes. "Do you really believe that I would leave you here, just to save myself?"_

_He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. A flash of pain and anger ran through her eyes and she whispered, "You do. You don't understand, do you? Valen, I love you. Any life without you would not be worth living."_

_She took his hand and squeezed it, the anger fading from her eyes. "Do not ask me to leave, my love."  
_

Eleniel tried to speak, bringing him back to the present. Her voice was labored, as if every word was a strain to say. "You...do...not...understand. Please-go..."

Unable to touch her ethereal form, he merely murmured, "Do not ask me to leave, my love."

The golden light warped around her, dark streaks beginning to run through it. She lifted her arm with great effort, pointing off into the distance. With a dim flash, she faded away.

-------------------------------

Thanks for everyone who's stuck with me so far! Sorry for the wait, I really am. I didn't want to end the chapter here, but time constraints forced me to. Please leave a review, even if only to tell me that you hate my guts.


	7. A Vicious Cycle

Many thanks to all my readers, and extra thanks to my reviewers!

Recommended Listening: I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie

-------------------------------------------------

Eleniel gasped in pain as the golden light surrounded her, the black streaks grasping onto her shoulders and rending her very essence. She struggled for a few moments, before succumbing to the great force and vanishing. Eleniel collapsed to her knees, panting for breath. She looked around, her heart falling as she realized that she was trapped in golden sphere. It was where she had started; where she had gone after she had fallen. She had just barely managed to escape the cage of light before; she doubted if she could do it again.

Eleniel dragged herself to her feet, and shakily walked to the walls of the orb. She placed her hands on the walls, her own translucent form merging with the sphere's light. Eleniel peered outside; she could dimly make out the smiling faces on the columns in the book chamber. A sudden anger rose within her, and she slammed her open palm against the orb. As her hand connected, a loud keening sliced through the silence. Eleniel fell to her knees, whimpering in pain as she clasped her hands over her ears. The sound echoed through the orb, reverberating inside her mind. The noise gradually faded, leaving her alone in the quiet.

As she let her hands fall away from her ears, a voice spoke. "I would not do that, Miss Amakiir."

Eleniel spun around, her eyes going wide as she saw another golden figure standing behind her. The figure approached her, his features becoming clear as he came closer. His skin was made of light, but she could still see that he was human. Or rather, she supposed, had been. He was tall, but had a thin figure. He stopped beside her, directing his gaze past her, to the outside. Eleniel gathered her voice, asking, "Who are you?"

"Caius Krutch."

Without thinking of her actions, she lunged for him. She slammed him against the walls of the orb, then promptly fell to the ground in pain as the keening once again split the air. Caius watched her sadly as she writhed in pain on the ground, offering her a hand up as the noise once again quieted. Eleniel glared at him and pulled herself up, ignoring his extended hand.

Caius sighed and said, "I warned you to be careful."

Eleniel backed away from the walls, folding her arms tightly across her chest so as not to accidentally touch them. "What did you tell Valen?"

Caius turned away from her accusing face, gently placing his hands on the walls of the orb. "I merely told him where to find you."

She clenched her hands into fists and spat out venomously, "Tell him you were wrong; that I am not here."

"Please, calm yourself. You already gave proof that you are indeed here."

"Tell him that I am a ghost, a shadow! Convince him to leave!"

He exhaled roughly in irritation. "Listen. I cannot contact your lover."

Eleniel snarled and grabbed him round the neck, yanking him forward away from the walls. "Why in the hells not!?"

Abandoning his calm façade, he pushed her away. Taken by surprise, Eleniel fell backwards. She landed roughly on her backside, but quickly pulled herself into a crouch. As if a dam had broken within her, tears spilled down her face. Blind with rage, she leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. She straddled at him, raining blows down onto his body. Caius protectively held his arms out in front of him and with a casual flick of his wrist, several strands of light reached out of the sphere and snatched Eleniel. They wrapped around her, holding her tightly as she struggled.

Caius stood up, brushing off imaginary dust. "As I was saying, Miss Amakiir, I cannot contact your lover because I am dead, and there are no spiritless bodies lying around."

Ceasing her struggles, she stared at him. "W-what? No...no. I talked to you. Valen talked to you."

"You merely spoke to a body that I was inhabiting for the moment. I assure you, I am quite dead. I have been for a while now."

"Then what do you want with the book? It can't help you...not much could."

Caius snorted, his expression incredulous. "You know this has nothing to do with the book. The book is the reason I am dead; I most certainly would not turn to it for help. No...I need you and your lover."

He paced about the small space in the orb, seeming to gather his wits. He stopped suddenly, turning back to Eleniel. "Can we have a civil conversation, or will I have to worry about attacks?"

She sighed quietly, but nodded her head. "No. We can speak civilly, I see no point in fighting."

Caius flicked his wrist once again, and the golden ropes around her shrank back into the orb. He watched her carefully, but began to speak when he saw she had no intention of attacking him.

"As I said before, the book killed me. But let me start from the beginning. I was just an apprentice wizard, barely acquainted with the craft, when a fellow told me of a book that would grant instant knowledge, rivaling that of a master. I was young and foolish, and naturally I longed to own the book. The man gave me a map and a warning that a woman must touch the book first, but even then I did not ask why he did not search for the book himself, blinded as I was in my desire to become a master with such ease."

Caius turned away from her, wrapping his hands behind his back as he looked out of the sphere. His voice turned cold as he continued, "I was in love with a local bar wench, a beautiful woman named Rosalind. I had known her since childhood, and we had both desperately longed for adventure. To be like Lord Nasher, or Elminster...someone better. Someone great. When I told her of my quest for the book and the warning given to me, she immediately wished to come."

Eleniel knelt down, wrapping her arms around her knees. Caius turned back to her, his eyes far away. "We set off as soon as possible. Like you, we encountered illusions as we entered the ruins. We pressed on, until we reached the book chamber. Rosalind touched the book, and a golden light enshrouded us. When I came to, I was in this sphere, with this new form, and Rosalind had vanished."

Eleniel gazed at him, watching as a lone tear tracked its way down his face. She slowly stood up, hesitantly approaching him. "Where had she gone?"

"We had both died, but she passed on. I was trapped...I have spent many years studying the book through the walls, and came to a conclusion. For me to follow Rosalind, I would have to be replaced. You see, it is a vicious cycle. A couple is lured to the book with a promise of greatness, but the warning that a woman must first touch the book. The woman dies, and releases the person trapped inside the sphere. Her companion that is caught in the golden light also dies, but they take the person's place in the sphere."

Eleniel frowned, shaking her head in confusion. "But how did you talk to us? And why are you still here, if I released you?"

"The man did not lie to me. The book does grant power...that is how I control the orb, take over bodies. As for the second question, I can only assume your love for Valen is very great. You will not go, so I must stay, until Valen touches the book and dies."

Eleniel gently placed a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "You would kill two people, just to end your own suffering?"

Caius pushed her hand away, his eyes narrowed. "You do not know the hell I have been through, Miss Amakiir. Could you possibly imagine how painful it is to know that your lover is dead, and you linger on in a cage?"

He turned away from her, back to the sphere's walls. "I am sorry. I would never wish this on someone, but it is what must be done."

His glow became more pronounced, and he creased his brow in concentration. Eleniel watched him closely, realizing with horror that he was building a bridge of light to fix the one that she had broken, and allow Valen to pass the chasm, coming ever closer to the book.

------------------------------------

Eh, I'm not too certain how I feel about this chapter. Some of it felt awkward. Leave a review, please!


	8. Another Way

Disclaimer: I only own Eleniel and Caius.

Recommended Listening: Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult and Rain by Breaking Benjamin.

A/N: Don't worry, it's not deja vu. This chapter has just had some extensive reworking.

------------------------------------------

Valen frowned slightly at the appearance of the golden bridge. He wasn't one to naively trust gifts that came his way. For all he knew, the bridge would fall apart and send him plummeting into the depths of the chasm. But then, there didn't seem to be any other way across. The bridge that had once stretched over the abyss was broken, barely hanging by two tattered ropes. As he stood contemplating his options, a golden figure manifested by his side.

Eleniel spoke softly, her voice sounding as if she were a great distance away. "Hurry, love. I cannot hold the bridge for long."

Valen hesitated a second more, then took the first step. He strode across, careful not to look down into the darkness. He neared the end of the bridge, and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes lit upon a dark silhouette on the ground. Valen rushed forward, dropping heavily to his knees in front of Eleniel's body. He grasped her wrist, desperately feeling for a pulse. Grief welled up within him; she had long since gone cold and still with death. A light flashed by his side and Eleniel's spirit appeared. She gazed down at her body, her face expressionless, though there was pain in her eyes. She knelt beside Valen and began to speak. Valen cut her off, saying, "How do I fix this?"

Eleniel shook her head, pointing to a chamber a few feet away. "There is a book in there. It might have an answer, but I do not know for certain."

Valen scrambled to his feet, his armor a mere feather to the adrenaline in his veins.

---------------------------------------------------------

Eleniel threw herself against the orb again and again, unable to stand the sight of her form being manipulated like a puppet. The sound reverberated around her, but she had become deaf to the ringing. Caius watched her solemnly. "You will not escape that way, Miss Amakiir. Leave it alone; it must be this way."

She turned to look at him, tears of panic running down her face. She took a deep breath, composing herself. "No. There has to be another way."

Eleniel ran her hands along the orb, searching for a way out. She turned back to him, biting her lips. "This sphere...what keeps it here?"

Caius glanced at her distractedly, focusing on Valen's approach. "Souls. The sphere steals them, using them as an energy."

Eleniel clenched her hands together, bowing her head. Caius leaned forward in an attempt to hear her as she muttered, "You said you didn't want to do this. What if you didn't have to?"

He raised an eyebrow, disbelief written on his face. "What do you suggest?"

She raised her head, her eyes hard and determined. "Let us share the cost. Half of my soul, and half of yours."

Caius crossed his arms, frowning. "And where would I go? My body was devoured by the ruins long ago."

Eleniel nodded, and said softly, "You would be weakened, but you would pass on safely. I will simply return to my body."

She glanced anxiously outside, heaving a breath of relief as a golden wall sprang up around the chamber, blocking Valen's path to the book. Eleniel watched for a few moments more, turning back as Caius spoke again. "You will be fractured...a broken shadow of who you are now."

"If that is what it takes, then so be it. I'm ready." she steeled herself, fighting back the tremors of fear that had awoken in her breast. Caius nodded slightly, gently taking her hand in his own. He focused himself, slowly giving into the pull of the sphere.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Valen ran his hand over the wall of light, narrowing his eyes. As he readied his flail, the wall vanished and he heard a rough cough from behind him. He spun around, drawing in a breath as he saw Eleniel shakily sit up, leaning on her arms. Valen walked forward slowly, unable to believe what he was seeing. He carefully helped her up, steadying her gently.

Eleniel stared at him for a moment, her eyes hollow. She leaned into him, as if her legs were too tired to support her weight. Her voice raspy, she whispered, "Th-thank you."

Valen gently brushed a dark wisp of hair back behind her ears and swept her into a tight embrace. Eleniel rested her head on his shoulder, heeding the sharp points of his armor. Valen released her after a moment, drinking in the sight of her. "What happened?"

She shook her head, a shadow passing over her face. "I...I would rather not speak of it."

He nodded quietly, understanding all too well why someone would prefer to keep some things to themselves. "Perhaps later."

Valen took her hand, searching for a way out. He realized that they would need to talk, but for now they had to escape.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait. This is near the end, but there might be a sequel. I'll see how it turns out. Many thanks to anesor for giving me quite a few ideas!

Please review!


	9. Dawn

A/N: Important: You will need to reread chapter 8. There has been significant reworking.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Neverwinter Nights or Valen, despite my many threatening/desperate letters.

Recommended Listening: Alone with the Sea by Hurt

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valen could dimly see a pinpoint of light further into the caves. Barely daring to hope that it was an exit, he lifted Eleniel up cautiously so that his armor would not hurt her. Her eyes were dull and her breath ragged, but he suspected that would pass, in time. It wasn't easy returning to life. His first concern was leaving the ruins, then he could take a better look at her. He made his way up the path, mindful of any rocks that might trip him up. After what seemed like ages, he reached the end and they stumbled out into the daylight. The place was vastly different from the entrance of the ruins.

A lush meadow stretched ahead of him, a single creek flowing through it. Flowers were in bloom, their many different colors a stark contrast to the green of the long grass. Valen glanced back at where the ruins, narrowing his eyes. The exit had vanished, leaving only a large boulder. He moved forward into the grass and away from the ruins, gently setting Eleniel on the ground. She gazed up, looking past him into the sky. Valen knelt beside her, carefully checking her body for broken bones or any other wounds. She reacted little to his touch, merely flicking her eyes in his direction. As he took his hands away, Eleniel slowly crawled onto her knees. A sudden coughing fit wracked her body, and Valen steadied her as she shook. A small breath escaped her lips and she fell forward into his arms, unconscious.

Valen lifted her up, tenderly brushing a stray strand of hair from her forehead. Looking to the sun, he began to long trek back to Neverwinter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Valen held Eleniel's hand, trying to bring some warmth to the cold flesh. She was sleeping quietly on the inn bed, huddled into a tight ball. She woke at his touch, her hollow eyes opening wide. Moonlight streamed into the room as she stirred, illuminating her pale, gaunt form. Eleniel's gaze turned from Valen to the window, and she wearily pulled herself up from the bed. Valen frowned, watching her sway unsteadily as she tried to walk to the window. She placed a hand on the sill, resting her weight upon it as she raised a hand to the glass.

"Are you alright?"

Eleniel tilted her head slightly, before nodding. She turned back to the window, then hesitatingly shook her head. "N-no. I'm not."

Valen stood, walking over to her. She glanced up at him, her face tear-stained. He frowned, unsettled at seeing Eleniel's normally unshakable facade fall apart. Her voice pained, she continued, "I haven't been alright for some time now...when...when I left you, it was devastating. But even that agony is nothing to what I am going through now. No matter how I try, I can't seem to shake this-this fog!"

She turned to him, her face flushed. Valen encircled his arms around her, soothing her. "Listen. We've fought against the whole of the Underdark, we've been through the Hells, and destroyed Mephistopheles. Whatever is happening to you, my love, we will get through it together, I swear."

Valen held her as she slipped back into a quiet slumber, only following her into sleep when the sun rose.

----------------------------------------

Well, that's it. To tell the truth, I'm less than happy with the story, but I just wanted to finish it up. Another story has been begging for my attention for awhile now, but I wasn't able to start it until I finished this one. The next time I do a Neverwinter Nights story, I will make sure that I know what I'm doing.

Thanks to all who read this story, and cookies for all my reviewers. Not to mention, an extra-special thank you to anesor, for all of her? help with the story.

Now, maybe I can go start that other story. :)


End file.
